Escape The M rated Chapter
by SakuraWillow
Summary: The last, M rated chapter of my fic Escape. Look in my profile for the T rated version. RATED M FOR A REASON, GRILLOWS.


Here it is! The long awaited M rated chapter of Escape! I dedicate this to my girls at AAM espically Fox_1, One_Tough_Cookie and LillyStarbuck. Love you guys! :)

* * *

Catherine woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks outside the window. The private island that Sam had loaned her complete with staff was incredible. Beautiful, relaxing, anything either of them could want done with a push of a button. She was happy here, and that was just because Gil was with her.

She looked at the man snoring next to her in the soft king bed and smiled. This was the only time she had seen him really relaxed. It was almost like he was at peace with the world. No worries, no work, no loneliness, just the two of them, enjoying the time they were spending together.

She slipped out of the bed and walked out onto deck that overlooked the ocean. She stood there, letting the ocean air flow over her naked body. Since this was a private island she didn't have to worry about people watching her. Not even the staff, they knew better than to screw with anyone Sam Braun sent to them.

She was only out there a few moments before she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. She leaned back against her new lover and looked up at him. He smiled at her before his lips descended on hers, kissing her with a hunger she had only ever felt from him. His hand traveled lower, finding the bundle of nerves that controlled her pleasure center. The tip of his finger touched her ever so slightly and she gasped, breaking away from the kiss she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"God, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

He chuckled "I think I do" he said lifting her in his arms. He made his way out of the deck area and carried her to the water. Her shrieks and laughs filling the air as he dropped her into the warm water and dove in after her. He pulled her up to the surface and smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling her warm center press against his stomach.

"Bastard" she laughed and coughed at the same time

"You've been calling me that a lot lately" he said ticking the sensitive spot at the base of her spine.

She shivered as his touch sent electricity through her body. "Well maybe there is some truth to it" she smirked.

He chuckled, gripping her ass as he walked out of the water and carried her back to the bungalow. He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He started at her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin, traveling downward to her breasts. He paid special attention to her nipples, suckling on both before kissing over her taut stomach. He finally reached his favorite spot and flicked his tongue over her clit. He was rewarded with a gasp and a soft curse from the woman he loved so dearly.

Making love to Catherine was nothing less than incredible. Her soft, flexible dancer's body proved to be an incredible asset. He loved when she would pull her leg behind her head so that he could thrust deeper. And when she was on top of him, the way she moved her hips, every second was ecstasy.

But this is what he loved the most. Tasting, teasing, bringing her to the brink and backing off and then finally, with one lick, one soft suck or one scrape of his teeth, sending her over the edge, hearing he cry out his name, feeling her pull his hair and being rewarded with her sweet nectar for him to lap up. He loved the way she tasted. Not like any other woman, Catherine was sweet, like some exotic fruit.

This time was no different. She tangled her fingers into his hair as her soft moans filled the room.

"Let go for me Catherine" he said knowing she was close

With one final cry she came, giving him what he wanted. He licked up her sugary nectar before returning to her lips, kissing her deeply.

Catherine moaned, tasting herself on his lips. She felt his hard length against her thigh and smiled. She pushed him onto his back and smiled down at her lover as she straddled his waist.

"You are insatiable you know that?"

He chuckled "You're just so good, I can't get enough"

She leaned down and kissed him as she slid down onto his length. She broke the kiss and sat up, burring him deeper inside of her. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, placing his hands on her hips. Slowly she began to move her hips and Gil gasped and smiled up at her.

"God babe, how does this get better every time?" he asked sliding his hands up to her soft breasts

She giggled and let out a squeal as he pinched her nipples. "Cause we know what each other likes now, like I know you love it when I do this" she said as she rotated her hips a certain way, making him groan.

"Well I know you love it when I do this" He said sitting up and latching on to one of her breasts, biting softly at her nipple. She inhaled sharply and held him close as she moved her hips against him. Soon their moans and soft cries filled the bungalow and they came together, Gil releasing his seed deep inside Catherine as she clamped down on his length.

Gil fell back against the pillows and brought Catherine with him. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled against him as she tried to regain control of her breathing. As he stroked her soft hair something dawned on him.

"Cath?" he asked cautiously

"Humm?"

"Um, I don't know how to…I mean…are you on the pill?" he asked

She smiled chuckling softly "You're asking me now?"

"Well I guess after this week it really doesn't matter but…I mean…"

"I am on the pill Gil, stop worrying"

He relaxed a bit and continued to stroke her hair "What if I asked you to stop taking them?"

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want to have a child?"

He shrugged "I have always thought Lindsey to be like a daughter…but one that was actually mine would be nice, if you want too, I mean its your body, you'll be carrying the-"

She silenced him with a kiss and smiled "I'll stop taking them"

FIN

* * *

Love it? Click that green link and let me know!


End file.
